User talk:Panakalego/archive2
I'd ask MG if I did it right, but I know I didn't do it wrong. So why bother? =P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:39, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :There is no wrong when it comes to archiving. =P MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:43, 6 May 2008 (UTC) You said that all the Makuta Mistika masks have been confirmed. What mask does Bitil wear? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 21:17, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Mask of... I forgot the name, but it allows the wearer to summon past versions of himself. I saw it in thew OGD. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:23, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Messege from Kazi It has been copied. Speaking of that have you seen the Miserix pic? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 6 May 2008 :I just saw it a few moments ago, I wasn't impressed. = ( -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:56, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Me either. BTW, The Bionicle Movies, some of the Language seemed similar to Wikipedia so I just erased it. User:Dalu12 7 May 2008 Witch picture of Miserix? I want to see It!--Mata Nui''Talk'' 21:03, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I have seen it now (the image of '[[Miserix|'Miserix]]), And it's... Not what I expected...Mata Nui''Talk'' 19:29, 14 May 2008 (UTC) No No way, i just asked Mg a simple question and ends up yelling at me.Toa Xairos 20:28, 7 May 2008 (UTC) User of the Month Hey, thanks for nominating me, I'm honored! [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 00:06, 8 May 2008 (UTC) MG Mg asked for forgivance, i rejected it.Toa Xairos 01:53, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Admin thingy I don' know how to make the title hing for my name in the admin request, as i i need help on postingToa Xairos 02:28, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Oh that is great! And yes I must stay on BS01. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 8 May 2008 Nope no new theories. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 8 May 2008 I can't believe that we are going to be administrators!!! Isn't that exciting? We are good friends now we can work together. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 9 May 2008 :I thought PL and MG were going to be the new admins. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 22:07, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Meen!!!you guys are lucky.Toa Xairos 01:12, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :@Kazi22: I hope we get to work together! :@Mighty Me: It was going to be Kazi and I, and it still looks that way. But MG decided he would run too. So we just have to see how this plays out. :@Toa Xairos: I take that as a complement! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:36, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Is this better? "Surely you know the master carver Hafu when you see him?" [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 04:36, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Ooh! Mind if I use it too? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:51, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Go ahead! [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 21:30, 10 May 2008 (UTC) New Info!! Nothing really special but in his blog or the OGD, Greg has mentioned seeing the 2009 sets. He said that they are great and will be great for Mocing. That's Dr. Kazi To You!!----- Objection! 10 May 2008 Testing... Does my text appear small? Kazi says it does on his computer. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi'g''hty]] ''Me'' 02:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :No, but some computers just can't interpret "Wikimarkup" sometimes. -[[User:Panakalego|'''Panaka]][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::What part of the text? Your sig? Yes. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:56, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Barraki Tools Carapar's dead, he won't mind. And do you really think we need a set of articles that each has only one short sentence? (Please excuse my horrible grammar) [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 22:01, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I feel depressed because I look at the admin thing and I only have two votes! I don't think I am going to win. I mean I really want to. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! :I know, But don't let that make you upset, it will make you want to go inactive. And I don't want that to happen. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:53, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Aww that's hateful. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk New Info!!!: The setting will be less high tech during these next 3 years. •The story will not take place in a domed universe. The purpose of the change in the storyline and setting is so that new fans can know what's going on in the story and not have to worry about all the other past details that have gone on before. This does not mean killing off all the old characters and leaving the older fans with nothing to relate with. •There will be 5 books - 3 young readers and 2 chapter books, which will probably be longer than normal. Vote I am voting for both of you. Like I said, I think you two are the best candidates for adminship we have. It doesn't mean I support you any less. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) To help people out, to block vandals, to protect pages. etc. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk What was that for? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk I work as hard as the rest of you guys. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk :That doesn't make you a Rollbacker, how can you not know what it is? - 23:00, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Simple because I don't know what it is. I work hard, I edit, I stop vandals, etc. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Or we could '''JUST DROP IT AS THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS'. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Kazi snapps hard on this site. BTW, you must be Panakalego the one Kazi was telling me about. User:Traska You know what I am gone. Have a good life! This is just nonsense. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! Me immature? Too bad you are thinking about plain up fantasies Panakalego. I can't beleive you are so nosey!! Jaller had 2 Swords in the #7 book and Greg stated it. If you don't know you can always read. Now when have I ever been wrong? Who says I was ending a friendship? I didn't think so. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! What is it with these BS01 Wikiteers? They join Bioniclepedia, but never edit, and just complain about us. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 19:46, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but not all of them are bad, just most of them. - 19:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::I am so sick of all this confusion and arguing. Kazi is becoming quite unreliable. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 19:56, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Naw '''Never That'. And Panakalego I am surprised that you actually like me. I mean I am not inexperienced and if you want proof BZP is up and running unless I am just crazy. Vote against me. I could care less. Let's just stop all of this sensless arguing we are all old enough to know better. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! :I meant you are inexperienced at being an Admin. And we were friends, and as far as I know we still are. I'm just thinking about what's better for the wiki, I don't mean to be mean to you. You really need to understand that an Admin needs to know what he's doing at all times, one mistake and the wiki might be shut down. Do you understand? - 21:19, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Trust Me I am a BZPholic why do you think I give you all of that info on 2009 stuff and I will never make a mistake this site is too precious. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! :About your arguing comment, it is okay to argue as long as it is civilized. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::I never said we couldn't argue, just that I am tired of it. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:57, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::I was talking to Kazi22. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:57, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Please don't leave messeges here unless it's to me, thanks! - 22:02, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Who says I am making you vote for me? I didn't hear myself say that. I was hoping you would change your mind and MG doesn't have to leave because I will first. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! Come Back I hope to come back someday. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! Right now I am thinking on it. If we can '''get along then I will stay. That's all I am saying. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! I say we stop the disagreeing. All friends argue because if not your friend must all be crazies. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! Then you are leaving? [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 23:46, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Oops, sorry PL, wrong page. I am listening. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! I have no idea. Just no flaming, no critizing, good thoughts I guess. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! :I've forgotten what the original disagreement was. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 00:12, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I really don't care what it was. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! You are right PL. Traska had no idea what was going on. She pretty much stumbled over here by herself. I told Morgan all about this site and what was going on. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk You mean. We will be working together? Doesn't that excite you!!! BTW have you watched Dragon Ball Z or do you like it? Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! New Info You do realize more Toa will die this year right? Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! :It is possible, Greg never said it will happen. Bit I think one or more of the Hagah will die. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:57, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Good because April sounded wrong. NO!!! Greg wants to Kill the Hagah!!!! I love them!!! Lil Kazi----- My Dougie!!! :Yes. Remember to create a separate account for it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:38, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::I will, when it's finnished. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:42, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I became an admin on February 25, 2007 at 3:55, and I became a bureaucrat on February 12, 2008 at 2:37. I have the entire user rights log up right now, if you need anything else. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 23:40, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Guardian Burnak In the books, the Piraka used Nektann to guard the stronghold. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 20:57, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I've never read the '06 books. Okay, I guess that makes it non-canon. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:00, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations - you are now an admin on Bioniclepedia. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 16:28, 21 May 2008 (UTC) WHAT IS GOING ON?!!??? Why has the setup of Bioniclepedia suddenly changed? I just got on, and it looks like it comepletely transformed! It was better before... As an admin, do you know what happened? Firebird2660 The dark chronicler, Pheono! I've also see that, I fixed it in "my preferences".--Mata Nui[[User talk:Mata Nui|''Talk]] 20:15, 21 May 2008 (UTC) This is a new one. What happened? BTW, I am outta School!!!!! Lil Kazi----- My Dougie What is it? What's happening? Is it just me? You've been sysopificated? Congrats! [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:26, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :I changed the default skin. That is why it looks different. BTW: Only one congrats for me. =( MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:31, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Congrats PL!!! I can't wait until I become one too. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie :Just about another month and a half for you, Kazi. =) Oh, and congrats PL! ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:23, 22 May 2008 (UTC) My page???????????Toafan13 11:47, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :What's wrong with it? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:44, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Are spoilers allowed then? [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 01:01, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, if it has to do with an article name, then yes. If it has to do with something else, put it in spoiler tags. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:19, 25 May 2008 (UTC) . Hey, I just wanted to say that you spelled Administrator wrong on your userpage. You spelled it as Adninistrator. Racht 19:12, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Oops, thanks for letting me know. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:50, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Congrats!!! I am really happy. I can't wait for when it is my time. BTW, I have seen something on BZPower you will like. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 25 May 2008 And I bring to you info from BL11!!! Divide and conquer, Pohatu thought as he piloted the Rockoh through a tight turn. The Makuta forces had split up. Gorast and Vamprah had gone after Icarax; Krika had vanished; Mutran, too, was nowhere in sight; and as soon as he spotted Takanuva, Antroz had sent Bitil and Chirox after him. That left Antroz alone against Lewa, Pohatu and Kopaka. Not that the Makuta seemed to mind. In full control of the Jetrax T6, he had darted around, over and through every obstacle Pohatu or Lewa had thrown in his way, and outpaced Kopaka with ease. Hitting and running, he had already done significant damage to the Rockoh. Now Lewa was on Antroz’s tail in the Axalara T9. The Toa of Air was buffeting Antroz’s ship with gale-force winds in an effort to crash it into the forest of stone pillars created by Pohatu. Earlier, Antroz had used his magnetic power to send the Axalara into a spin, and only quick action by Pohatu had kept it from crashing into the swamp. Antroz spotted the Rockoh and fired. The Jetrax’s Skyblasters hit their target, sending the Rockoh into a spin. Pohatu fought to right the ship, but it was headed for one of the stone pillars he had created. Quickly, he used his elemental power to shatter the rock before the ship collided with it. Lewa banked to the left, trying to flank Antroz. The Axalara was a more powerful ship, but the Jetrax was faster. He needed to box Antroz in somehow. Further behind, Kopaka had been working at the same thing. But every ice wall he threw up got blown to pieces by the Jetrax’s weapons or smashed by the vehicle itself. Every rain hail stones had been shrugged off by Antroz and bounced harmlessly off the Jetrax’s armored hull. Pohatu was back in the fight now, and he was angry. Timing it just right, he made a hand of stone erupt out of the swamp and grab the Jetrax. Before Antroz could power it free, Pohatu hit the controls and pulled the Rockoh’s wings in for a dive. Firing as he flew, he raked the side of the Jetrax with bolts of energy. Antroz jolted the craft free of the stone hand and wheeled in mid-air, firing at the Rockoh. When Pohatu dodged, Antroz used his gravity power to send the Toa’s ship plunging toward the swamp. Lewa closed in, rocking the Jetrax with fire from the Axalara’s Skyblasters and shattering the Makuta’s concentration. Free of the increased pull of gravity, Pohatu managed to right his ship just as it skimmed the surface of the water. Then it was Kopaka’s turn. He used his power to drop the temperature around the Jetrax hundreds of degrees in an instant, slowing down the vehicle’s engines and cutting its speed. Lewa and Pohatu closed in from both sides, ready to destroy the wounded craft. Only Kopaka was close enough to see what happened next. Just as the two Toa vessels came in range, Antroz disappeared from the cockpit using his power to teleport. Acting quickly, Kopaka threw up ice barriers in front of the Axalara and the Rockoh, shouting, “Stop!” Neither craft could turn in time, smashing into and through the ice. But the barriers had delayed them just long enough for Kopaka to climb behind the controls of the Jetrax. “All right,” said the Toa of Ice. “If this is the final battle, let’s make it one to remember.” Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 25 May 2008 *Angry Piraka Face* Do you know what's going on with BZPower? I seem to have been blocked. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 23:17, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, it's fixed, sorry. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 00:24, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::What hapened? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:12, 28 May 2008 (UTC) What!!! I thought you said that if it linked to my page ONLY, I could make a page with links to bionicle puzzles on JigZone.com! Alexms96 12:50, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :No, what he said was that you could link to Bionicle puzzles on Jigzone from your userpage, not that you could create a new page for them. If you lost the links, I can temporarily restore the page so you can get them for your userpage. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:55, 29 May 2008 (UTC) No thanks Alexms96 19:12, 29 May 2008 (UTC) You saved my Life Good Job PL!!! I didn't know that revealing the Kingdom's Code, or any other part of the story was Illegal. Kazidee----- All those sweets are empty Calories 30 May 2008 :Well, I'm sure it's okay if a friend asks for it and you give it to him. But not on a public website, where anybody can see it. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:48, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I have it. *Hint Hint. Wink Wink* Kazidee----- All those sweets are empty Calories 30 May 2008 :I've already seen it, but thanks anyways! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:52, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Finally today I got BL10. You were right that is really a good book. Kazidee----- All those sweets are empty Calories 31 May 2008 :I haven't read it, I have seen the overview. Have you read "The Kingdom" yet? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:30, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah that was pretty good too. Kazidee----- All those sweets are empty Calories 31 May 2008 BZP Topic I am aware that you do not know me, but I am a member of BS01. I am disgusted with the topic on BZP that has slammed our Wiki. I understand that you did not create this topic, but you and Swert must talk about how to stop this. If this continues, it will hurt both Wikis. You two must talk about this. Tahu Nuva Unleashed :Talk has already begun, and except for one or two comments, the fighting has stoped. The topic isn't a problem anymore. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:16, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Image for Deletion :Image:1998 busung.jpg :Thanks. 77.186.240|67.177.186.240]] 7 Parts to the Universe and Bohrok Online Animations 2. Racht 23:06, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay, but please don't delete the content unless it's offensive. And I found nothing wrong with simply redirecting BOA2 to BOA. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:21, 4 June 2008 (UTC) My Usertalk ''You are directly disobaying wiki rules on BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets! First you reveal the code, which isn't allowed, then when an administrator removes information that isn't allowed yet, you put it right back on. You are going to be blocked if you continue to disobay the rules. :That is not right. I never did that, and I would never do that. Why should I vandalize my own Bionicle Wiki? In the German version, I'm Admin. The code was revealed by an IP, and I later deleted it. N1711 | ...' 15:12, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Apolagia I am incredibly sorry about what I did, and feel true repent. At one point, our wiki was similar to yours, and any vandalism would have set it back. I was still angry at this wiki for the topic, not realizing that it is ''not this wiki's fault. In reality, it is the fault of the person who created that topic. The topic could have turned out good, but, the intentions were flammatory (XD), not constructive. In conclusion, I'm truly sorry, and, if you will have me, I'd love to help out this Wiki grow :). - The sorry n00b, Tahu Nuva Unleashed Question I have a stupid question but when does my training start again because I have lost track of time and I was working a church camp with kids last week. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 9 June 2008 :It can start whenever you want, first click this sentence. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:17, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Pal! BTW have you read the 2nd part of the Kingdom? Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 9 June 2008 :I have, the part about ****** was just spooky! You know who I'm talking about, right? Since we aren't allowed to discuss it. =P --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:54, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah that was just plain creepy. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 10 June 2008 More spam Um Panaka, Moises5 is at it again. This time he's creating false comics. See Comic 0 and Comic 1: If a Universe ends. I've seen his talk page and I think he should be sorted out soon. Toa Makao 18:56, 12 June 2008 (UTC) My fault. I should have deleted the summary after I got BL10. Stupid Me. Forgive Me? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 13 June 2008 :Of course. You didn't do anything wrong, at least, not when you wrote it. So no problem. =) --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:29, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Do we need to get rid of that BL11 info also? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 13 June 2008 :No, it isn't even out yet, so whatever info is on there isn't exactly a banned spoiler. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:44, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Logo Could you please upload "wiki-.png" as "wiki.png" for me? I made it shorter but I can't upload it because it's protected...' •' Hammerise :Forget what I said above, instead go here and add this: #wiki_logo, #wiki_logo a { width:150px; } :' •' Hammerise ::I'll do it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:34, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Congrats on being able to control the ratings Panakalego!!! If you ever retire (which I'm sure will be no time soon) Call me buddy. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 19 June 2008 :I will, thanks. =) --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:42, 20 June 2008 (UTC) You are a Jerk and I'm reporting you! I might even get you blocked! Rating You didn't have to lower my rating. I just liked a low rating because it gave me something to shoot for. Read the admin chat topic and the shoutbox. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:27, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :I understand, I do that with every Zelda game I can beat, I beat them again, and again, and again...And you can restore your points if you want to, all administrators have the right, I'm just the manager. =P --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:52, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::Also, there is a big borderline difference between feeling like doing it and actually wanting somebody to do it. Here is an example, I feel like having my sister delete my file on AC:WW because she keeps using it as a threat, but I actually don't want her to. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:41, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Speaking of ratings, thanks for moving me up to two. I read your summary in the page's history and I'm happy you think that, coz I've been working hard here over the past few months, often visiting this wiki once or more every day. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao']] Dare to interrupt my editing session(this user thinks the time he entered this text is no longer important) About my rating, where do I find it? Am I just a '0'? K~T! | Talk! 03:37, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Like MG thinks, I have been hacked because I never did that to "TMan10", and even if I did, it wouldn't have mattered anyway because according to you there is no such user. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao']] Dare to interrupt my editing session(this user thinks the time he entered this text is no longer important) I have I have changed my password, and I'll be keeping a close eye on my contribs. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao']] Dare to interrupt my editing session(this user thinks the time he entered this text is no longer important) This is urgent Panaka, some IP created the page Your mom, and to see what it had on it you'll have to look in the page history cause I had to blank it, it was very unsuitable. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao']] Dare to interrupt my editing session(this user thinks the time he entered this text is no longer important) :LD760 got to it before I did, but he forgot to block the IP that wrote it, so I did. And did you here that the summer sets are up for pre-order on Legoshop.com? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:34, 26 June 2008 (UTC) I sure am ready to become an admin soon buddy. Sorry I didn't respond so quickly I was working the Kids Church Camp as Cabin Leader and I just got back today. Kids really miss ya. BTW WOW!!! I got a rating of 7!!! THANKS!!! Cheers Kazi22----- Talk Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 26 June 2008 :Your welcome, I figured you had deserved at least that much. = ) --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:33, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I wish to be in the poll so I can do ratings. Sounds Cool? BTW, have you seen the Trinuma pic? Pretty cool huh? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 1 July 2008 How many can I name? Beside Myself none. What about you guys do you like it? But I do see your point all we have to do is check the Contributes. Captain Kazi----- Talk :You, me, and surely Daiku who created it all like it. PL is going to create a poll so we can see if the community as a whole prefers it. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 15:53, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Sounds cool to me. Captain Kazi----- Talk Main Page Transition Hi Panakalego! My name is Nathan and I'm another wikia helper with the entertainment team. We're going around helping wikis transition to the new style of main page that will be necessary to support the upcoming ads. I've updated your main page to use the new two-column layout, so if you need any help changing it around, don't hesitate to leave me a message via my talk page. Thanks! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:17, 2 July 2008 (UTC)